Namekian Dragon Ball
& |similar='Dragon Ball Black Star Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball' }} The Namekian Dragon Balls (ナメック星のドラゴンボール) are a set of Dragon Balls taken pieces from the original set of Dragon Balls, the Super Dragon Balls. These Dragon Balls are similar to the ones on Earth in power and appearance. However, the Namekian Dragon Balls are as large as basketballs; Krillin was surprised how big the Namekian Dragon Balls were in comparison to Earth's Dragon Balls while he was on Namek. Overview There are two extra precautions taken on the Namekian Dragon Balls: first, the summoner is required to utter a Namekian password in order to summon Porunga, the Dragon of Dreams. The other precaution is that the wishes must be spoken in the Namekian language. Once Porunga is summoned, he has the ability to grant three wishes, that are somewhat different in power to Shenron's wishes. For example, Porunga can grant the same wish more than once (e.g. revive the same person multiple times), unlike Shenron who can only perform the act once. Like Shenron, he cannot revive someone who has died of a natural cause (such as succumbing to illness) but is also limited to reviving only one person per wish whereas Shenron can revive an infinite number of people at a time. However, Porunga has no known time-limit for how long a person can be revived after dying unlike Shenron who can only bring back people who died within a year's time. (It's worth noting that, after the Frieza Saga, Porunga's rules were later modified so that he was capable of reviving masses of people just like Shenron could.) The time the Namekian Dragon Balls take to restore is 130 days, not like the 365 days required for the Dragon Balls on Earth, as a year for the planet Namek lasts only 130 Earth days. The Namekian Dragon Balls are never shown spreading around the planet after three wishes were made in the series, but they are shown spreading in video games. History Long ago, the Namekians found the Super Dragon Balls and broke pieces apart from them to create their own set of Dragon Balls. Occasionally, the Namekians hold games in which the winner can get the Dragon Balls to have his wishes granted. Sometime before going to Earth, Vegeta and Nappa learned of Namek and its Dragon Balls, though assumed it was just a myth until encountering Piccolo and the revived Goku on Earth, causing Vegeta to realize that the rumors about them where true and planned to go to Namek instead after defeating Goku for turning his back on his Saiyan heritage and siding with the Earthlings, though Vegeta ended up killing Nappa after he was crippled by Goku and was defeated by the combined efforts of Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe forcing him to retreat. After hearing a conversation between Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza went to Namek with his soldiers in order to get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. He starts killing the Namekians of every village on the planet for the Dragon Balls, until Moori destroys all his scouters. After recovering from his injuries Vegeta learned from his rival Cui that Frieza was on Namek, forcing Vegeta to race there to get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality before Frieza did. Meanwhile, Krillin remembering what Vegeta said about the Namekians suggests the possibility of another set Dragon Balls on Kami and Piccolo's homeworld which they could use to revive Piccolo and their fallen friends. With help from Mr. Popo and King Kai, they discover the Nameless Namek's spaceship and exact location of Namek, allowing Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma to travel to Namek to find the Dragon Balls and revive their friends, only to discover the Frieza Force and Vegeta, leading to the Battle on Planet Namek. Krillin and Gohan save Dende one of Guru's many children from the Frieza Force, after Moori is killed after heroically destroying the Frieza Force scouters to prevent them from finding the other villages or Guru. Vegeta finds a village containing the Four-Star Namekian Dragon Ball and hides it, though is later defeated by Zarbon and brought to Frieza's ship to heal so he can be interrogated though he receives a Zenkai and steals the Dragon Balls the Frieza Force had collected which he hides. Dende later tells his rescuers about the Grand Elder who Krillin meets and after learning his intentions are noble, Guru unlocks Krillin's power and gives him the One-Star Dragon Ball, though he is later forced to hand it over to Vegeta after he kills Zarbon, though Gohan manages to find the 4-Star Dragon Ball Vegeta hid and travels with Krillin to have his hidden power unlocked by Guru, though they are followed by Vegeta. However he ends up joining forces with them to combat the Ginyu Force and Goku arrives in a Capsule Corporation spaceship. Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls from Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin, but Frieza is unable to use them as he is unaware of the password required to use them. Guru sends Dende to tell Krillin and Gohan the password while Nail holds off Frieza. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin manage to defeat Ginyu who is trapped in the body of a frog while the rest of the Ginyu Force are killed by Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan find the Dragon Balls and after meeting Dende, take the Dragon Balls while Vegeta is sleeping, allowing them to revive Piccolo who requests to be transported to Namek to fight Frieza and avenge his people. Vegeta arrives and attempts to force Dende to use the third wish to give Vegeta eternal life, but Guru dies before it can be completed leaving them to deal with an enraged Frieza. When Guru passed from heartbreak, the Dragon Balls transformed into stone, rendering them utterly useless as they are a part of Guru. However, after he and the other Nameks were revived by the Earth Dragon Balls and under the direction of King Kai, has Dende wish to Porunga to transport everyone to Earth, though Goku asks to remain on Namek to finish his fight with Frieza, and the wish is altered so that only Goku and Frieza remain on Namek while the others are transported to Earth. Before Guru passes of old age (as only his remaining life span had been restored as Frieza's actions had caused him to die prematurely), he passed on his role of maintaining the Namekian Dragon Balls (which had travelled from the dying Planet Namek to Earth) to Moori making him the new Grand Elder, so the Dragon Balls won't die with him and give his people a chance to find a new planet and repopulate. After Guru's death, the Namekian Dragon Balls would be used to revive Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu, while Porunga revealed that Goku had survived and refused to return to Earth as he was busy training is space on Yardrat. Eventually the Namekians used the Dragon Balls to transport their people (with the exception of Kami who remained on Earth as its Guardian and Piccolo who chose to stay on Earth as well) to New Namek. Moori would later increase the Namekian Dragon Balls power allowing them to revive multiple people with a single wish, which would prove vital during the Kid Buu Saga when they where used to revive the Earth and its people who supplied their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with the Namekians, and inhabitants of Other World which ended up destroying the evil Majin Buu. Later in the Dragon Ball Super manga, the Namekian Dragon Balls where used to restore King Kai's Planet to the way it was before it was destroyed by Cell's self-destruction at Goku's request. Later when Old Kai and Kibito Kai learned Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados where searching for Dragon Balls (unaware they where searching for the original Super Dragon Balls), Kibito Kai collects the Namekian Dragon Balls under Old Kai's orders, though they eventually realize Champa is not after the Namekian Dragon Balls, though Kibito Kai decides to take the opportunity to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the Potara Fusion of Kibito and Shin causing him to defuse. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive Piccolo after he was killed by Frieza during the Golden Frieza Saga, as the Earth's Dragon Balls had been used previously that year by Sorbet and Tagoma with aid from the Pilaf Gang to revive Frieza, while Shu and Mai stole the other two wishes for Zeni and ice cream. In Dragon Ball GT, the Namekian Dragon Balls where used to restore the Earth again after it was destroyed as a result of the side effect of using of the Ultimate Dragon Balls after the people of Earth had escaped to Planet Tuffle thanks to SSJ4 Goku's Instant Transmission. Location of the Namekian Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – At Guru's house. Grand Elder Guru gave this Dragon Ball to Krillin, but Vegeta took it after defeating Zarbon. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. In the video game Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball was given to Gohan by Maima and Tsumuri, two Warrior-type Namekians in a village east of Moori's village. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – At the unnamed village where Frieza was during Vegeta and Cui's battle. This Dragon Ball was found in one of the house by Frieza's Frog-Face soldier, and is later carried by Dodoria. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – At Tsuno's village. This Dragon Ball was found by Vegeta, and later stolen by Gohan. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – At Moori's village. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball is in a cave south-west of Moori's village; Cui attacks Gohan and his friends for it outside of the cave. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Dodoria's hand. Video game appearances The Namekian Dragon Balls appear in nearly all the franchise's video games set during the Namek Saga, including the ''Gokuden'' series. In the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, which takes place in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, after seeing that he will be killed by Majin Buu in Piccolo's memories, Future Babidi remembers seeing Namekian Dragon Balls in Piccolo's memories. In order to change his fate, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Dragon Balls to place Future Majin Buu under his control and he recruits both Future Broly and Future Cooler to his side to find the Dragon Balls. But the Z Fighters reunite the Dragon Balls before them and Future Dende makes three wishes: the first is revive those slain on New Namek, the second is eliminate the Big Gete Star, the third is to bring back the destroyed villages. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dark Captain Ginyu orders Guldo to take the Dragon Balls back to Frieza's Spaceship instead in the altered timeline of Age 762, preventing Guldo's death at the hands of Vegeta. Goku later sends Gohan and Krillin to recover the Namekian Dragon Balls, though they end up having trouble due to Guldo. When the Future Warrior accidentally switches bodies with Captain Ginyu, Goku asks them to use Ginyu's body to infiltrate Frieza's ship to aid Gohan and Krillin while he continues to fight Ginyu in the Future Warrior's body. In Captain Ginyu's body, the Future Warrior aids Gohan and Krillin in recovering the Dragon Balls and defeating Guldo who retreats. However Ginyu manages to escape Goku and confronts them as they are celebrating recovering the Dragon Balls, though Goku arrives shortly afterwards. Eventually the Warrior returns to their body, while Ginyu orders Guldo to paralyze Goku with telekinesis allowing him to steal Goku's body and granting him access to Goku's full power thanks to Towa's Dark Magic, though Guldo is killed by Vegeta and Ginyu is defeated, forcing him to attempt to steal Vegeta's body like in the original timeline only for Goku to block it and return to his original body before saving Vegeta again by throwing the Namekian frog which Ginyu becomes trapped in. The Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive Piccolo and transport him to Namek before Guru's death renders them inert until Guru is revived by the Earth's Dragon Balls. During the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Dende's wish to Porunga to transport everyone save for Goku and Frieza to Earth, inadvertently ends up transporting the time displaced Bardock, Broly, and the Future Warrior to Earth while Bardock and the Future Warrior where in the middle of fighting Dark Broly on Namek to prevent him from interfering in Super Saiyan Goku's historic fight with 100% Frieza after Broly and Bardock were transported there via Demigra's Wormholes. This results in Bardock being injured by Dark Broly when he is distracted by his new surroundings which he recognizes from his visions. Fortunately, Vegeta who had also inadvertently been transported to Earth after he was unintentionally revived by Mr. Popo's wish to Shenron like in the original timeline, senses the battle and finds Bardock, who asks Vegeta to create a Power Ball, allowing Bardock to transform into a Great Ape to battle Dark Broly. Vegeta himself would eventually join the fight and the three manage to defeat the Dark Legendary Super Saiyan, though Xeno Trunks arrives and knocks out his father to prevent further alterations and deals with returning Bardock and Broly to their proper timelines. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Namekian Dragon Balls are the subject of a series of repeating side quests in which players must protect the Dragon Balls from Frieza's men. Because of their large size, players can only carry two at a time. As you go through the missions, the number of Dragon Balls needed to be collected increases from 3 to 7, resetting at the end. Also during the main story, Turles and Lord Slug attempt to steal the Namekian Dragon Balls from Gohan and Krillin while the 2nd Future Warrior is busy assisting Nail in stalling 1st form Frieza who has been empowered with Dark Magic. After completing their mission, the Future Warrior is ordered to return to the Time Nest by Chronoa who has them travel back slightly further into the past to aid Gohan and Krillin in fighting Turles and Lord Slug. It is revealed that both Turles and Slug seek to use the Dragon Balls for themselves to gain immortality allowing them to defeat Goku, Frieza, and the Time Breakers so they can rule the universe unopposed. However as they both desire the same wish for themselves, Turles and Slug are about to fight over the Dragon Balls when the Future Warrior arrives, causing them to declare a temporary truce to deal with Gohan, Krillin, and the Future Warrior. However they are corrupted by Towa's Dark Magic after consuming the Demon Realm enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might which had been modified by Towa to test out a new spell and the Future Warrior tells Gohan and Krillin to flee with the Dragon Balls while they fight Dark Turles and Dark Lord Slug who are later defeated by the Future Warrior with assistance from Xeno Trunks. While the Time Patrol is dealing with Turles and Slug, Dende reaches Krillin and Gohan, who use the password to summon Porunga, reviving Piccolo and transporting him to Namek before Guru passes away due to grief. After the Future Warrior defeats Firth form Cooler who had traveled through time with Towa's help to aid his brother against Super Saiyan Goku, the Namekian Dragon Balls are restored by King Kai's plan and Dende wishes everyone save for Goku and Frieza to Earth, while the Future Warrior leaves to aid Xeno Trunks who was busy fighting Mira. Gallery es:Esferas del Dragón Namekianas pt-br:Esfera do Dragão de Namekusei ca:Boles de Drac Namekianes Category:Objects Category:Balls